Project Summary ? 2016 SETAC Asia/Pacific Conference The 2016 SETC Asia/Pacific Conference will offer sessions, workshops, and speakers that prioritize science as a means to improve environmental and human health. The conference will strive to address a range of issues, both global in nature, such as the broad implications of chemicals on the environment, and on a regional scale, for example, minerals mining in the ASEAN region. The contributors to the conference will advance the understanding on a range of topics across the 12 concurrent sessions with an end goal to more broadly disseminate the information exchanged at the meeting through a variety of publication outlets, online resources, and the continuation of projects at future meetings. A primary goal of the Society of Environmental Toxicology and Chemistry (SETAC) 2016 Asia/Pacific Conference is to build capacity related to understanding and managing health and environmental risks. This involves not only the development of practicing professional and academics but also, crucially, the development of the next generation of scientists and policy makers ? the students. Student participation is strongly encouraged. The conference will offer mentorship programs, skill-building and networking activities, short courses, and awards, including best student poster and presentation awards. SETAC has incorporated numerous initiatives, grants, and activities intended to draw traditionally underrepresented researchers, particularly from developing areas in the region. SETAC is a not-for-profit, international, scientific organization that provides a forum where scientists, managers, and other professionals can exchange information and ideas on the study, analysis, and solution of environmental problems. A description of our society can be found here www.setac.org. The founding principles of our society are to take a multidisciplinary approach, strike a multi-sector balance of academia, business, government, and nonprofits, and to use science-based objectivity to achieve environmental quality through science.